(1IOD) Order of Darkness
Reform Twenty-Eight years prior to the current time-line, Darth Illious had already taken up the mantle of Dark Lord. Having invested millions of credits into investing into a future army for the Sith, though Ren'Dar felt that without a banner or symbol and idea that not just the Sith but the Galaxy could stand behind. After around a year Illious had spent the time looking into past Sith organization, It was when he came upon the offical reports of the Old republic's accounts of the Brotherhood of Darkness. The brotherhood had been one of the greatest threats to the republic and the Jedi order ever, that was when Illious decided to bring about the second Brotherhood of Darkness. Starting up the 1IOD Mining Company, (First Imperium of Darkness) As the offical name for what would be the galactic wide organization. While to the galaxy rumors of the Second Brotherhood of Darkness, and while the order hadn't actually shown itself ot the galaxy. Military Description - The military power of the 1IOD is not the largest though, through loads of resources and tact. The leadership of the brotherhood has scattered forces all over the galaxy, mostly throughout the outer rim. The forces mainly consist of hired arms, such as Merc fleet's,crew's, and ground teams. The greatest bulk of the military force was from that of battle droids, variety's of battle droids were constructed over the course of twenty years all for the brotherhood. The brotherhood also consist's of small amounts of clones, the cloneing programs of the brotherhood had often fails while trying to produce hundreds of thousands of clones as few as one or two might actually suceed and survive. Thus leaving only a very small literally only a hundred actual clones, not the most numerious though definatly the most powerful of the Brotherhoods force is refered too as the II Army of Darkness. The force actually consist's of purchased slaves, trained and various ranked Sith from brotherhood academys. Troops 1IOD Infantry ' '''1IOD Security Agent - Sith Infantry is an organization that was formed to protect the mining interest of the 1IOD Mining Corporation, though in reality they were recruited to be the elite infantry force of the Brotherhood's II Army of Darkness. 18 - 2000 Assassin Droid Invented by Ren'nar Cin'Ciri as a saber training droid, Darth Illious took the design and used it to build a personal group of assassin droids. Naming them the 18 after the sentinel droid for there intelligence 2000 because it was the second series of assassin droids Illious had constructed, the assassin droid was a free thinking hunter. Program to eliminate it target by any lethal means even if it means destroying itself in the process, though it carry around primary weapons. A lightsaber, a blaster, and a set of grenades. ' ' '1IOD Dark Fleet' The Dark fleet of the First Imperium of Darkness, while the fleet is of a good size and would be able to take on most other fleets well it carrys a very wide range of ship types. With the capital ship the Daedalus I leading the fleet, The ship as a few other dreadnaught class ships within its numbers. Though the entire fleet is largely equiped to be well in combat both space and during an planetary invasion. 'Army of Sith' The Army of Sith consists of thousands of Sith, Dark Jedi, and various other force sensatives who have turned to the dark side. This army consists of various ranking sith from Lord to Acolyte, all those trained or recruited serve as apart of the army. The Vanguard of the army consists of 100 Sith Knight's trained by the greatest Sith Lords of the order. Originally the Vanguard was made of clones of great Sith Lords though they were declared too weak for the Sith military and were replaced by a much larger and stronger force. New Organization and structure After great study of the structure of the original brotherhood of Darkness, Illious rewrote the structure. "''Equality is a flaw, There will be one Dark Lord who Masters over all other... a council, and a Hierarchy of Sith Lords and apprentices who serve under the one.. this will be the way of the Brotherhood." '- Darth Illious to various Sith Acolytes' The reformed structure and organization is based off a series of strict command, one leader and many commanders. The Dark Lord of the Sith rules over the entirty of the Order, while with the brotherhood a system of Sith Lords and Apprentices. While the order attempted to keep to the old ways of the brotherhood, its Dark Lord Illious saw sense in the teachings of Revan and Bane, One must rule so that another more powerful can rise to take it. "My legacy shall be a scar burned into the galaxy for all to behold, none shall even whisper my name without trembling in fear."' - Darth Illious when refering to himself' The order creation came about when Darth Illious along with two other Sith Lords (Darth Vulan, and an unknown Sith) and advice from another unknown Sith was prompted to create the second Brotherhood of Darkness, refered to as the Order of Darkness by Sith Acolytes, refered to as the first Imperium of Darkness as the offical name of the factions whole not just for the Sith, and only refered to as the II Brotherhood of Darkness by those within the brotherhood itself. "My Empire shall be the greatest blight the galaxy has ever faced, no foreign invasion, no rising Sith, no exiled Jedi, no crusading Mandalorians, no filthy of the galaxy shall ever cast a shadow as large as the brotherhood's." '- Darth Illious when planing his conquest' For years even before the offical founding of the Order Darth Illious began preparations for a full scale invasion of the galaxy, begining by gathering criminals, mercanarys, and recruiting troops and Sith for a personal army. Building, purchasing, and recruiting ships from all over the galaxy to form a fleet. By the offical founding of the Sith Order Illious had already build a large fleet, and army. Along with both constructing battle droids, and putting resources into creating clone armys. While the Order hasn't gained any prominance in the galaxy it has already constructed the ability to create massive armys in short periods of time. Category:Organizations Category:Factions